I'm Not In Love With An Artist
by JoongStarr
Summary: Naruto cheats on Sasuke. Sasuke's not so happy. What will happen when Naruto tries to apologize? Will Sasuke end up forgiving him? NARUSASU


**Disclaimer :: I do not own Naruto. **

**Joong :: Right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke :: Who cares. **

**Joong :: -pretends to be hurt- Naruto?**

**Naruto :: Hai!! Joong-sama does not own us! **

**Sai :: Why do I have to be the one getting tossed away?**

**Naruto :: Because you're a dick.**

**Sai :: Mine is bigger.**

**Joong/Sasuke :: - laughs hysterically- Okay, okay, okay phew that was great. **

**Sasuke :: Completely. Happy reading. **

* * *

Naruto gave a glance towards the night sky. Everything always seems to look much prettier late at night. Maybe everything looked better because the night hid all the imperfections that the sun brought to the light. It was kind of cold on top of the roof where he and Sasuke resided but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the sky, and Sasuke. Even as the wind whipped his frame through his thin jacket he honestly could not care less. The matter at hand was; he cheated on Sasuke. Not only that, but Sasuke had caught him in the act. Back then, Naruto could almost feel the grief seep out of his lover's onyx eyes as he kissed that boy. He guessed it would be safe to call him a young man and that his lips were so tantalizing … so plush and needless to say, before he knew it they were kissing and yanking at their jackets. But Sasuke had to come in and mess everything up. Naruto looked down at the ground burying his head in his knees. "He didn't mess anything up, I did. I'm so stupid …" Maybe if Sasuke would have never showed up he would have been able to come home as if nothing had happened and wrap his arms around Sasuke's thin waist. Maybe if Sasuke never showed up he wouldn't be in the living room crying.

When the blonde stood up and jumped inside their window leading into the living room, Sasuke had already stopped crying and was sound asleep. His heart clenched and immediately felt guilty. All these years he has never seen him cry and the day he does it because of him. There was no gift around or nightly confession that caused those tears. It was because of a damn make-out session with Sai that made the male tear up with snot rags beside the couch.

At that moment he decided to make them hot cocoa before waking up his lover. He wasn't even sure if he should call him his lover because after tonight he wasn't sure if that was still the case. Naruto stood at the sink filling the kettle with water while thinking of a good apology and sitting it on the stove waiting for it to boil. He craned his neck to the black haired teen and bit his lip giving himself a mental slap. _"Baka, you shouldn't have to think of an apology, it should already be there!" _Naruto let out a heavy sigh and clamped a hand over his mouth when he heard Sasuke shift. _"Please don't wake up. I'm not ready yet I still h-"_

Just then Sasuke sat up; head slightly hung, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "Why?"

Naruto gripped the edges of the counter. "What?" His heart felt at if it would burst into flames at that moment leaving him completely dead.

Sasuke threw off his blanket and shot up, "Don't act like you don't know! Baka, you kissed SAI! Tell me why!"

"Sasuke I …"

"You what? You love him now?"

Naruto sent him a glare. "No I …"

Sasuke glared back, "Oh, really? Could have fooled me there! You cheating bastard how could you!?" The raven haired boy tried to suppress his tears as he walked up to the other boy kissing his cheek and slapping him in the face sending the other stumbling into the counter.

Naruto gazed his wet eyes at Sasuke to see him shaking and crying as if he was the only one in the house. The blonde little by little stood up and pulled the other's hand before his lover could filch it away.

Red eyes shone giving off the defiant glower, "Don't you dare touch me you asshole."

"I'm sorry." Naruto wiped at the boy tears pulling him into his arms burying the other's head into his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I said don't touch me!" Sasuke tried to push away making him cry harder. Naruto's grip was too strong and the other knew it. "I loved you Naruto … h-h-how c-could you do this to m-me? Y-You're mine re …member?"

"Ssh … I'm sorry … it's okay."

"…It's not **fucking okay**."

Naruto held him tighter running his fingers through the shorter ones hair. "I don't know what to say but I'll try. I don't love Sai … I knew what I was doing."

At this Sasuke tensed and held his breath trying to restrain his fists from hauling off and beating Naruto straight in the jaw then going for his eye.

Naruto must have felt it because he hurried his apology. "But I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything in this world. Sai doesn't even compare to what I got with you. Sasuke, I wont ever do it again, I promise. I never wanted to hurt you. Can I have another chance?" Naruto looked down while lifting Sasuke's chin, nuzzling their stuffy noses together. He swiped something off his cheek and realized it was a tear. He had been too busy apologizing to realize he was crying as well. "Sasukie, we cool?"

Sasuke seemed to be in thought for a while and let a painfully small smile escape his lips. He shouldn't be forgiving him but he felt like it was the right thing to do. "Yeah …" They're lovers after all and that's what lovers do. Naruto always keeps his promises. "But … enough with the pet name Naruto. It's cheesy."

Naruto looked down at him incredulously, "You don't like it?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope." Then laughing at his partner's face, he drew Naruto in for a small kiss. "Let's have some of that cocoa."

"You were up the whole time?"

"Ee, of course baka."

"Oh …" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head for a moment.

"Naruto, I love you."

"I know ... I love you too."

It had gotten ridiculously cold around midnight and they were in their beds after their share of hot cocoa. Limbs were intertwined and Sasuke snuggled up against his kitsune feeling his heartbeat. It was slow and steady letting him know he was already off to sleep just where he needed to be too because they had a rough day. The raven couldn't help but smile when Naruto began talking in his sleep with that stupid sleeping cap on. Naruto's the only one with the ability to make him laugh without even trying. Seeing Naruto here and not with Sai tonight let him know that everything was going to be okay. Besides, Naruto always kept his promises so it was safe to trust him again. But, he was going to have a talk with a certain artist in the morning.

**:: Owari ::**

* * *

**I know! It sucks but this is my first Naru/Sasu fanfic ever! I just have to get used to them.**

**Yes, my friend's name really is Sasukie and I thought it would be kawaii to use in my fanfic because … well … his name is Sasuke and it's a romance. Hope, she likes it! **

**Feel free to use that little name for your fanfics or whatever, okay? I give complete permission hehe.**

**Anyways, I had fun writing this since I haven't posted in a while. Oh, please no flaming. **


End file.
